Vladdy's Vacation
by AllergicToAlmonds
Summary: Vlad and Skulker decide to go on a cruise. But what happens when they find out that our favourite trio is there too? slash VladXDanny.
1. Worst vacation ever!

Title: Vladdy's Vacation

**Title: **Vladdy's Vacation

**Summary: **Vlad and Skulker decide to go on a cruise. But what happens when the find out that our favourite trio is there too? YAOI VladXDanny

**Rating: **T is my ultimately favourite letter.

**Pairings: **Vlad & Danny, Tucker & Sam, Skulker & some girls. Wow…3

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, weird humor and my completely random writing.

**Disclaimer: ** Yes, I own Danny Phantom. You should give me more ideas on my next Danny Phantom episode. (Do they publish new episodes?) C'mon Butch Hartman isn't on crack!

**A/N: **Yeah, I had this idea while on my vacation in Croatia. I just had to write it down.  
Enjoy!

**-- Worst Vacation Ever! --  
**  
It was a beautiful day in Wisconsin. Not to Vlad, thought. He had trouble. And Skulker. And he was in need. And stress. A very bad combination, believe me.

"You know…" started Skulker, flipping through a magazine. "We haven't been on vacation for a while."

"Years, really," Vlad stated, nodding his head. "However, I have a world to rule. I have no time for vacation!"

"Can't we even go to the beach?"

"No"

"Or skiing?"

"Definitely no"

"Strip club?"

Vlad sighed. "Maybe we should go."

Skulker's face lit up. "To the strip club?"

The halfa shook his head. "No. The beach sounds good."

The hunter nodded in approval. "It does."

They exchanged smiles, and rushed in their rooms to pack.  
**  
-- Their vacation on Miami beach --**

Vlad moved his sunglasses from his face and gaped at something right past Skulker.

"Um…Vladdy?"

"I can't believe this!"

The confused hunter followed Vlad's gaze to three relaxing teenagers. Very familiar looking teenagers, I might say,

"Of all places in the world, Daniel's here!!"

"Ah! Don't let him notice you! C'mon Vladdy! Vladdy? Ah, Vlad!" Skulker tried his best to call the other back, but he was already stomping over the teens.

Danny looked up to the man's face pure terror on his.

"What?" Sam asked "Oh mama…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Danny rose up from his place to look at Vlad.

"Here I was enjoying my vacation. Then you popped up and decided to ruin everything" the older halfa fumed.

Danny looked confused, then angry. "MAYBE I WANTED TO RELAX TOO! AND WITHOUT YOU!!"

"GO AWAY! YOU CANNOT BE AT THE SAME BEACH AS I AM!!"

"OH YEAH, THAT'S MATURE!!"

"OF COURSE IT IS! I'M AN ADULT!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

Then suddenly Sam spoke up, recovering from her shock state of seeing the older halfa on the same beach. "Let's just ignore each other,"

The halfas looked at her as thought she had interrupted something important. Danny turned his glare back to Vlad and answered coldly: "Fine with me."

Vlad snorted, but nodded his head anyway.

Then Skulker came out from nowhere and took Vlad's hand. "Hey Vladdy! Me found a bar!"  
Literally dragging poor white haired man away, they left.

Meanwhile Tucker, who had no idea of what happened, (since he was hiding behind an enormous sandcastle they had been building) popped his head out. "What? What? Hey, what is going on?"

He was no surprisingly ignored by the two other teens that glared at the duos retreating backs.

"Hope it's not _our_ bar!" Danny fumed.

**--X--**

Danny, Sam and Tucker stepped inside to their favourite bar. There were a lot of people dancing around or drinking whatever they had ordered.

Danny almost dropped his eyes when he saw who was their company.

"I'll never get used to this…" he whimpered.

Tucker looked thoughtful. "Dan…do you think…Skulker and Vlad…I mean, uh, y'know…"

The halfa raised his eyebrows. "Together?"

The glassed boy nodded eagerly. Danny's eyes widened and he grinned. "What do you think, Sammy? I think yes,"

Sam grinned like a maniac. "I've always wanted to try pole dancing," she stated as she rolled her sleeves and stalked over the stage.

The boys both decided to drink something.

As the dynamite duo was closing the distance between them and the bar, Vlad was drinking his already 27th bloody Mary. He was bored out of his mind.

Nothing to rule, no one to order around, no one to kick ass….the normal whining.

Even Skulker was somewhere dancing with some ladies, whom he had no interest in.

Then suddenly someone sat down beside him. "Two tequilas," ordered Daniel's voice. Vlad looked outraged.

"You're underage!"

Danny looked at him. "So?"

Vlad looked back to the wall and whispered trough his gritted teeth: "Worst. Vacation. Ever."

The younger one took Vlad's almost-covering-his-whole-face sunglasses off, and smirked as Vlad glared at him. "Nice disguise, _Vladdy_."

"Remind me to kick Skulker's goddamn ass. He made that name out!" Vlad complained and drank his glass empty.

Danny raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He drank his tequila and then went to the dance floor.

Vlad watched as Danny danced off with some girl. 'This would be seriously good black-mail material,' he thought, 'if he wouldn't be such a good dancer.'

The older halfa watched as Danny danced gracefully with the music's beat. That's it.

He was so done with the brat.

As a comfort, he decided to try pole dancing. Vlad noticed that Daniel's girlfriend was there, too. Oh, what a delicious opportunity to get some information…

Sam was happily dancing (and gathering money) until someone challenged her. The Goth glared at her challenger, until she realized it was…

"V-Vla-Vla-Vla…"

"Vladimir, dear," the older man corrected, leaning on the pole. "And I dare to challenge you."

"O-okay," Sam stuttered but nodded anyway.

Vlad danced with the beat of music. Sam tried to keep her popularity up, but failed miserably.

"So, what's your name? And are you and Daniel together?" Vlad asked.

'Why did I ask that?' he thought. Probably out of old habits. You know, the classical kidnap your enemy's lover and he'll come to rescuer her and then hell is broke loose.

"M-my name's Sam. And Gods no!" she said making a face.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Then what about that boy?"

"Danny and Tucker (so that's his name)? Ewww, NO!" Sam exclaimed, almost falling from the stage. Poor little innocent girl.

Right then Tucker came from the crowd. By seeing what was going on, he yelled. "Hey! Let's double team!"

He walked to the stage and wrapped his arms around Sam. (Oh mama, aren't we protective…)

Danny made his way also out of the crowd to the poles. He looked from his friends to Vlad and back again. "Wait a minute…"

The halfa's face fell. "Aren't we supposed to ignore each other…?"

Tucker grinned. "Nah, what a waste of time. It's time to party, baby!"

Danny rolled his eyes but stepped to the stage anyway. This was one of those things he had to add to the list of things he didn't want to do, but was forced anyways.

"This is interesting," Sam said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Tucker nodded. "Yes our grandchildren will gladly listen of our story about how Uncle Vlad and Uncle Danny finally got together…"

The raven-haired teen had a weird feeling like he wanted to punch his best friends.

"It's Sam's turn," Vlad said from somewhere far away, shaking Danny out of his violent thoughts.

Danny looked up at Vlad. "You're serious about this?

Vlad smirked evilly. "No. They won't even notice we're gone," he told pointing his thumb to the  
direction of his enemy's friends. They were already having fun with each other…

The halfas found their way to the bar again, and Vlad ordered his already 28th bloody Mary.

"You know…" Danny began. "You really drink much."

Vlad put his empty glass down. "World rulers must drink. Either they wouldn't have such brilliant plans."

Right then Tucker and Sam returned. They giggled and leaned on the bar table.

"God, I love this vacation!" Tucker yelled and then giggled, trying to order another drink.

Vlad smiled. "It's a good thing that someone enjoys", he said while patting Tucker's head.

Danny glared at him. "Don't touch him."

The older smirked, eyes glinting. "Are you jealous, _Danny_?" Vlad whispered in Danny's ear, calling him by his nickname.

"Eww, No!" Danny exclaimed, looking horrified.

Vlad grinned and pulled Danny up from his seat straight to his own lap. The younger tried to struggle, but failed miserably. He had turned red as his friends cap.

"Let me go!"

The alcohol that the 28 bloody Mary's had had, was starting make it's effect in Vlad. He felt light headed, free and out of trouble. Somewhere down in Vlad's brain he knew he would have a serious hang over in the morning. But hell for all that. Now was now, and tomorrow was tomorrow. Nothing to sweat about.

Danny squirmed under his arms, trying to get free. Tucker and Sam both giggled and leaned down on the bar table.

"Vladdy!"

Vlad sighed. "It looks like I have to take my leave. Until next time," he said leaving Danny sit on the infamous bar table. Before Skulker got there he kissed Danny quickly on the cheek.

The raven-haired teen was left there to think of what happened.

**--X--**

So yeah, my sucky writing is destroying Danny Phantom, too. So for you to know, I won't update this if I don't get reviews. Clear? Good. Now press the blue button in the left down corner of this page and talk to me.

With lots of bloody Mary's, Abunai-san.


	2. Love, hate, what's the difference?

A/N: Hello and thanks to you sweet people who reviewed

**A/N: **Hello and thanks to you sweet people who reviewed! I really appreciate it.  
_**NOTICE THIS!!**_ : You are NOT going to see an update if I don't get more reviews.  
Now enjoy chapter 2.

**-- Love, hate, what's the difference? --**

Vlad groaned. His head hurt, he was cold and he wanted to throw everything out. Today their  
cruise would begin.

Great.

Probably Danny and his drunk-off-their-ass-friends would be there, too. …Nah, that wasn't possible. World was full of places to go on a vacation. They wouldn't come. Vlad smirked softly.

It was for 99,99 percent. Vlad sighed in relief and began to sing. "No Daniel for five days! No Daniel for five days!"

The song was luckily cut off by Skulker, who threw a pillow straight to his face.

**--X--**

"He-he k-kissed me…" Danny stuttered in shock.

"Hey, it was just on the cheek," Tucker said, burying himself to the pillows. He too, had a major hangover.

Danny looked at him in disbelief. "Yes, but it was a kiss anyway!"

The halfa hit his head repeatedly on table he was leaning on. Tucker looked at his friend from under of his pillow mountain.

"Who cares? Besides, you won't probably meet him anymore. It's not like his coming on the same cruise!"

Danny nodded. His friend had a point. He wouldn't meet Vlad again.

**--X--**

"Oh _shit_!" cursed Danny, when he saw Vlad drinking a coffee in the breakfast lounge.

He turned around to escape but his friends roughly pushed him back to the lounge.  
Danny looked at them, confused.

"You're going to solve this problem now," Sam whispered. She couldn't talk very loud. Hangover, you know…

"Yo!" Tucker yelled to Skulker, exposing them. Gladly Skulker didn't hear, he had earplugs. Oh dear hangover.

Before Danny could run away, his friends walked out of the lounge, closing its doors. They had some Coughcough, _business_, Coughcough, in the closet.

The young halfa sighed and walked over the breakfast table. Vlad was right beside taking some bread.

Vlad glared at him. Danny sighed again.

"You don't have to glare. I'm not thrilled about this, either."

"If you don't go away…"

"Oh? What 'cha gonna do?"

"You wouldn't want to know"

Danny smirked. "I asked, didn't I?"

Vlad's glare intensified. "I'm not going to tell."

Danny smiled in a pitying way. "So you don't know what to do."

The older halfa raised his eyebrows and smirked. He took Danny lightly by the arm and pulled him right on his chest. Weirdly, Danny felt like relaxing there.

"Oh really?"

Danny pushed Vlad of, regaining his self-control. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Don't you have better insults?"

"Not at the moment, you old fruit loop."

"GO TO HELL DANIEL FENTON!"

The whole lounge was watching the halfas in silence. Danny felt himself grow red under their stares. Right then a muscled blond haired boy walked over to them, another boy and girl trailing behind him.

The blond took Danny by his collar and lifted him up a bit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE--?!"

Danny looked horrified, once again.

"D-Dash Baxter…"

**Doom-doom-doom-doom-do-doom-doom-do-doom--**

Vlad's eyebrows rose (once again) almost to his hairline.

Danny seemed to be more afraid of these teenagers than him. The evil halfa didn't like it.  
It displeased him greatly.

"You annoy me," Vlad said to the blonde who was holding Danny.

The boy turned to look at him, dropping the raven-haired teen in process. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," he said, offhandedly. "_You_ seem to be familiar with Daniel."

"_We_ are in the same school," the girl behind 'Dash Baxter' said.

"See if I care. Now, what are _you_ doing here?" Vlad asked, maybe a bit pointlessly.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "_We_ are on a vacation. What about _you_?"

Vlad snorted. "Well, what do _you _think?"

Danny, the boy with many problems, jumped from the floor. "Argh! Stop Italicing your words!"  
He was not so surprisingly ignored by all the others.

"Back to the original (how does he know such a word?) question!" Dash exclaimed, turning to Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh-am-y'know…" stuttered Danny, trying to answer. Vlad decided it was time to be nice, so he pulled Danny closer to him by his waist.

"His here together with me."

The others were close of dropping their eyes off. "Y-you're with _him_?" asked the boy behind Dash.

Vlad smiled. "Yes. I'm his…boyfriend. The name's Vlad."

The arrogant teens looked ready to run away and hide under their beds. Vlad smiled like a vampire. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a breakfast to finish."

**--X--**

"Why did you help me?" Danny asked when they sat down on their table.

Vlad looked at him. "Why not? Besides, it's weird. Why haven't you killed them?"

Danny almost choked to his coffee. "KILL THEM?!"

"Yes. They are a nuisance," Vlad said drinking his café latte.

Danny shook his head not believing what Vlad had said. Then suddenly the other's arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

"What _are_ you doing?" Danny asked.

"Your friends. They're watching us," Vlad answered grinning like a maniac at the arrogant trios direction.

"No, what _are_ you doing?" Danny asked again.

Vlad looked confused. Then he understood. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. We are an official couple right now, remember? We have to act like one."

Danny gulped. "Why did you say that? Now we have to be together 24/7!"

The other looked thoughtful. "Actually, it's only 12/5."

Danny's left eye twitched. "Whatever! I can't stand it!"

Vlad didn't listen Danny anymore. He saw how the blond boy changed few words with the two other teens in his company, glaring at their direction.

"Daniel, my dear, I think it's time for us to retreat," Vlad said rather loudly. Danny raised his eyebrows and pouted.

"But, I'm not done with my coffee!"

Vlad sighed, trying to be patient. "We are leaving _now_, my dear."

Danny titled his head as Vlad urgently tried to point to the direction of Dash, Kwan and Paulina.

"AH! I get it!" Danny yelled, triumphant. Then, understanding his mistake, he covered his mouth and blushed.

"I-I mean, let's go," he muttered, still blushing.

Vlad nodded and lifted Danny up in bridal style. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Danny yelled.  
The other smiled pleasantly. "Why, we are going to our room," Vlad said innocently.

Danny didn't have any time to register the hint in Vlad's voice when they were already out of the lounge.

**--X--**

"What am I doing in your room, Vladdy?" Danny asked rather pointlessly.

Vlad wanted to bang his head to the wall, but that would've probably leave him with a headache. Worse than he already had.

"Well, we are still acting a couple. We have the same hotel room, naturally," Vlad explained.

"Uh, okay. So what are we going to do now?" Danny asked, looking around the room. Just a normal room for two persons.

Vlad scratched his head. "Do you know how to play chess?"

Danny jumped up in pure happiness. "YAY! I have no frickin' idea, but I wanna try!"

This was too much for Vlad, so he decided to faint.

**--X--**

"Mornin'!" Danny exclaimed to Vlad, who was regaining his conscious.

"Uh… " Vlad groaned and looked dumbly at the boy in front of him. Then, finally registering what exactly was going on, he jumped up.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!"

Danny put his hands to cover his ears. "Geez, man, you don't have to scream like a girl,"

The older wisely ignored the youths comment and looked around a bit confused. "How long I've been unconscious?"

"About 1 minute and 45 seconds," Danny said matter-of-factly.

Vlad shook his head. "Now, we still have to do something,"

"How about playing that chess?"

"Okay," Vlad finally gave in and Danny took the board from somewhere behind his back.  
"I'm so gonna win this game," he (Danny) stated.

Vlad snorted confidently. "We'll see about that."

-_A bit later…-_

"Argh! You cheated!" Vlad screamed, pointing at Danny's side of the board.

The other smirked and shook his head. "No, it was pure logic and abitility. You know, some people do know how to play,"

Vlad glared at Danny once again. "Hah, it was just pure luck. I bet I can beat you at the next round."

The raven-haired teen giggled. "That would be the 47th round. And I'd win that, too."

The halfas stayed silent, pondering Danny's words. Then Vlad leaned back on his seat and his glare at Danny intensified.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

Vlad lose the battle again.

**--X--**

**A/N: **Sorry, in the next chapter they will finally get to the point! (And what is the point?)  
Now please review, so I get a little inspiration to this story!

With lots of chess logic, Abunai-san.


	3. The cruise of doom begins!

**A/N:** Hello again! I, surprisingly, decided to update. I wrote this on my IT class, so if it's a bit rushed then bear with me.

To those who reviewed:

**animehpgurl: **Heh, thankies. It was a crappy way to start, so thank you very much.

**Draama Laama: **Here you have a sweet update. Enjoy!

**spiritmind675: **Yay! I thank you for giving me credit! Here enjoy the update.  
And believe me, Sam, Tuck and Skulker are going to care…ARGH! I gave a spoiler!!

**Xelena: **'Fake'? God, why does that make me sound so false? No offence to you, thought.  
Thank you for giving credit! (bows)

Enjoy chapter III the rest of you, too!

**-- The cruise of doom begins!--**

Skulker sighed. Now, he was on a mega cool cruise ship, with it full of women and lots of drinks. The only problem was that his company, known commonly as Vlad, was in their cabin.

Do you have any idea how boring it is to party all by yourself? If you do, you'll probably know how boring time Skulker was having.

"Hey, hot boy! Come to party with us!" yelled some random girl.

Skulker decided that Vlad could be in the cabin for a while.

**--X--**

Vlad looked at Danny who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. When their cruise began, Danny, Tucker and Sam went inside their cabin but miraculously Danny had been thrown out.

Unfortunately, Danny had been very sleepy and simply collapsed there.

So Vlad saw him sleeping on floor and carried the younger to his empty cabin.

Now, there he was, sleeping so innocently.  
Vlad was probably having the hardest time of his life. What would he tell to the boy once he would wake up? He had no idea.

While thinking things like this, two small figures popped to each side of his head. One looking like a demon and other looking like his ghost self.

(Vlad, _Plasmius_, **Demon**)

_"Kiss him!"_

**"No! You better throw him over board!"**

_"Look at him! He's lying there all innocently…now's a perfect opportunity."_

"What the hell? It's Daniel. I can't just rape him!"

**"Now, that is all wrong attitude. This is a perfect opportunity to humiliate him…"**

_"Yes, yes, he's right. There, just go on…"_

**"Plasmius** **is right. Go on, there's nothing to fear."**

"Aren't you guys supposed to have different points of views about this?"

_"Nah, when the Demon sides with me…no."__  
__**  
**_**"Who says I'm siding with you? I'm trying to embarrass the Fenton kid."**

_"I win, anyway. Now do as we say: KISS HIM!"_

**"That's right. KISS HIM!"**

"He really does look good…"

"Huh? Where am I?" Danny yawned.

_"Shit, he's awake!"_

**"We're leaving now! Good luck!"**

The two creations of Vlad's imagination disappeared. The man himself was trying to make an excuse for Danny being there.

Danny stared at Vlad with wide eyes. Then he pointed at the man and started yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR—"

"..."

"—RRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHH—"

"..."

"-HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, shut up," Vlad finally said. But Danny had no intention of calming down or shutting up.

"What the hell am I doing here?" the boy demanded, desperately.

Vlad rubbed his temples. "You fell asleep on the floor, so I carried you to sleep here."

Danny was silent for a while. "Oh," he finally said, nodding his head in understanding.  
The older stood there, watching Danny in a rather possessive way.

"Um, …Vlad?" Danny asked. Vlad didn't respond.

The teen walked over to him and waved a hand in front of the older's face.

"Hello? Vladdy?"

Vlad looked down at Danny with an emotionless expression.

"I need to ask you something," he suddenly stated.

"Ask then," Danny threw in, confused.

"That night in the bar," Vlad started, stepping closer ", I kissed you. Why did you let me do that?"

Danny laughed, relived and confused tone ringing in it. "It was just on the cheek! Doesn't matter!"

Vlad (once again) raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Doesn't it? Then you probably don't care if I do this," he then leaned down and pressed his lips against the others cheek.

"GAH!" Danny yelled, trying to scramble away.

Vlad smirked in a triumphant way. "Hah, doesn't matter? I think it does,"

Danny glared at him. It may have been a little more effective, if Danny wasn't blushing like that…

The older leaned down on Danny's level and put his hands on either side of the teen's head, so that he was pressing him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Danny simply asked.

Vlad smirked. "What does it look like?"

If it was possible, Danny blushed even more. "Well, you're practically molesting me,"

The older chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that."  
Then he crashed his lips on Danny's.

The kiss was simply sweet. Danny felt his own mouth unconsciously responding – just like that. While desperately trying to resist, he felt Vlad deepen the kiss.

Finally pulling out, Danny stared at smirking Vlad, before running out of the cabin like a maniac **(1)**.

Vlad rose up and cleaned himself of dirt. Oh, this cruise was going to be fun…

**--X--**

Danny ran to the lounge to hide from Vlad.

He sat down on a sofa and ordered himself a coffee for excuse. Then, Tucker came in and seeing his best friend, smiled at him. Danny only glared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Danny exclaimed. Tucker titled his head.

"What did I do?" he asked. Danny, meanwhile, tried to drop his eyes off; he was staring so hard in disbelief.

"What the hell? You left me with that bastrad!" Danny exclaimed again.

"Oh, that," Tucker said innocently, before grinning like a maniac. "You don't seem to be complaining, thought."

Danny frowned. "Wha-" he started before realising who was sitting beside him…

Tim Burton! **(2)**

Nah, just kidding. Now, beside him was sitting…

"VLADIMIR BLOODY MASTERS!!!" Danny yelled.

Vlad covered his ears. "You sure yell a lot."

"Whatever! Why are you sitting beside me?" the teen yelled, pointing dramatically at Vlad.

Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why not? Besides, you ran away."

Danny snorted. "Oh really? **(3)** Nice to see you even noticed."

"Of course I noticed. Who wouldn't when you ran off like that?" Vlad stated resting his elbows on the table.

Tucker, who was listening the conversation and scribbling everything up, looked a little confused.

"What?" he said to the silence.

Danny and Vlad turned away from each other with their arms crossed over their chests.  
The glassed boy took a seat and ordered himself a hot chocolate with cream, chocolate crisps and marshmallows. **(4)**

"Dash's here," Danny changed the subject, eyeing his best friend.

"Who's he again?"

"The one that bullies us in school all the time," Danny remainded him.

"…Oh. You mean the one with underwear's that say 'I love Big Brother'?"

"Yeah, that's him."

**"Go get him before I do!"**

Danny turned to Vlad, shocked. "What did you say?"

Vlad glared at the two staring-in-disbelief-teens. "Nothing! I'm trying to escape from you!"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Then why are sitting there?"

Vlad looked around paranoidly. "No more questions!"

The teen looked like he had something to say, but eventually let it be. Lucky to Vlad, Sam decided to pop out of nowhere right then. She glared at Tucker.

"Why did you leave? I was still in the shower!" she questioned.

Tucker smiled sheepishly. "I was hungry, so I came here. Besides, I have some serious black  
mail material!"

"HEY!" Danny yelled, outraged.

Sam smirked. "Let's talk about that in the closet…" she whispered taking the boy with her.

Danny sighed. "I have seriously weird friends…"

Vlad coughed to his handkerchief. "Wonder why they're your friends…"

Danny glared rather chalengically at Vlad but was ignored, when the other was staring at the wall like it was the first time he saw it. Awkward silence came over their heads.

"You know…" the older man started after the silence. "There will be a huge dinner tonight."

"So?" Danny asked coldly.

"Your 'friends' are coming there," Vlad continued.

"WHAT? They're on this cruise, too?!" Danny exclaimed, almost falling from his seat.

Vlad looked surprised. "You didn't know that?"

The teen shook his head. "Nuh-uh. But wait, how do know then?"

Vlad grinned. "I have my sources. Now, they're still coming to the dinner."

"So?"

"Well, they still think we're a couple."

Danny almost chocked to his coffee again. "You haven't corrected them!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Vlad stated dismissively.

Danny felt like fainting right there. Go out with his worst enemy? God damn it, NO!  
What the hell was the older man thinking, even saying to his school rivals that they were together?

What a God damn idiot.

"You mean we go there as a couple?" Danny asked awkwardly.

Vlad smirked triumphantly. "Yes, my dear. We 'act' a couple."

Danny snorted. "My dear? Why do you call me that when they won't hear you anyway?"

The older halfa leaned down on Danny's eye level and pressed the young halfa's back to the cough they were sitting on. "Because you're dear to me," he whispered to the raven-haired teen's ear.

Danny felt a shiver run down his spine.  
"You pervert. Get off me," he said, pushing the older halfa back.

"Well, I guess you agree?" Vlad asked, rather amused.

Danny jumped up. He was so done with that man's arrogantnes and pride and good looks and that God-awful perverted smirk.

So the teen took his halfly full coffee cup and threw all the leftovers to the man's head.

"Yes. I agree," Danny said, glaring down at the wet man.

Vlad only laughed and licked away the coffee that was around his mouth. Then, he pulled the raven-haired teen down by his arm and kissed his cheek once again.

Danny yelped and run away from the infamous lounge.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" Vlad yelled after him.

**--X--**

1. - If you have watched Scary Movies, even one of them you know the way Cindy always runs away. Think that with Danny…

**2. - **Lame, I know. I just had to put it there. I love Tim Burton's movies! My friends try to make me watch Sweeney Todd, thought…dun wanna…

**3. - **I always say that. When someone gets on my nerves I'm being a sarcastic ass.

**4. - **I was in Sweden with my father, sister and stepmother when we drank one of these. They didn't have marshmallows, thought.

**A/N: **I'm happy if you review! There will be date in the next chapter, remember to read! I love you people, so please keep up reading! Wow, that was a lame excuse…

With lots of different personalities, Abunai-san.


	4. Confessions of an overaged pervert

**A/N: **Hello, hello, hello. I'm so happy to back, although my fingers hurt from all this writing.  
By the way, while writing this I listened to Toto's song Rosanna. God, I love it so much!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Now enjoy chapter IV, everyone!

**--Confessions of an over-aged pervert.--**

At seven o'clock, Vlad knocked Danny's door. The teen opened the door looking shyly to the floor all the while.

"Wow. You look good," Vlad smirked, leaning on the doorframe.

Danny was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and seriously short blue shorts. With all that, he had black combat boots that reached his tights.

Danny looked up to see Vlad properly. "You mean that?"

"Yes. Now come on, we have a party to begin," Vlad said offering his hand to his unwilling partner.

The teen took his hand and so they left.

**--X--  
**  
"Hm. I hate crowds," Vlad commented as they stepped inside the lounge that was now put up with all shiny stuff. Glass, diamonds, pearls…classy.

"Why?" Danny asked, looking up.

"I dunno. I simply hate it when people bump to your back," he stated, but was cut off when someone bumped to his back.

"JUST LIKE THAT!!" he yelled, turning to the man that had hit his precious back.

Skulker.

And some random girl from around the corner.

"Oh Vladdy! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like, five hours or something!" Skulker exclaimed happily, clasping his hands with Vlad's.

"I was with Daniel. Who's that?" he asked, nodding towards the random girl.

"Oh, she's Sasha," the hunter said.

The girl snorted.

"My name's Maria! How dare you forget my name?!" 'Maria' exclaimed and slapped Skulker right on his cheek. She turned around and left the lounge gracefully.

"Oh! Sasha! I mean, Maria! It was a mistake! Wait up!" the ghost hunter pleaded and ran after his random girl.

Danny stared. "Is he always like that?"

Vlad shuggered. "I suppose so. I don't really care," he turned back to the lounge.

"Our table is there. Let's go and eat,"

**--X--**

Vlad and Danny sat down on their table. Right away a servant came and gave them their food.

The man raised his glass. "I'll face my doom on this cruise," he said and drank his champagne glass empty.

Danny 'hmm'ed at this, but drank his own glass empty, too.

"This is so unfair!" he stated after.

"What is?" Vlad asked.

"This! You have champagne and I have Pommac! Not that it's not good," Danny added to the end.

"You're underage. No wonder you have such problems with your head when you drink," Vlad snorted.

Danny made a face. "Oh really? I bet I could handle just as much as you do."

Vlad grinned, confident. "You're on it, baby," he said and filled Danny's glass with champagne.

As soon as Danny had drank his first glass, he already felt rather light-headed.  
The older didn't seem to mind, thought, he filled Danny's glass again.

"Wanna know something?" Vlad asked eating his chicken.

"Tell me," Danny threw, crossing his legs.

"Your 'friends' are there and they're staring at us," the man said pointing his thumb behind his back where the trio was sitting and indeed staring.

"Well, hell, they still think we're a couple, _oui_?" Danny asked.

Vlad grinned and nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Vlad asked. Danny looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? We're eating, right?" the youth asked.

"Yes, but according to my sources **(1) **couples do something else, too," Vlad stated rather suggestively.

Danny chocked to his champagne. "We are not doing something else, too!"

"Your friends are certainly doing that," Vlad said, looking at Tucker and Sam who were busily making out on their cough.

Danny snorted. "Those two do that everywhere," he said.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "I see a lot of people who do that," he said, spreading his hands all around.

Danny sweatdropped. "Okay, let's do something," he said, blushing.

"Uh, okay. What we're gonna do?" Vlad asked uncomfortably.

Danny blushed even harder. "Um, we could, uh, y'know…"

Vlad didn't listen anymore, thought. He was watching the other making out couples, trying to find something to copy and use.

He smirked when he watched some people busily kissing like they were trying to eat each other and they didn't notice the servant telling them to keep it down.

"…And really I haven't been with anyone like that, you know wha- umph!" Danny protested when Vlad kissed him on the lips.

Danny felt like dropping his eyes off. Vladimir Bloody Masters was kissing HIM!

Him! Daniel Alexander Fenton! **(2)**

The youth pulled out and glared at Vlad. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Vlad smirked. "I'm giving your 'friends' a good show," he said and kissed Danny again.

This time, Danny responded. What the hell did it matter who he was making out with, if it meant giving Dash Baxter a good show?

_Nada_.

Danny raised his legs on Vlad's lap and pushed himself sitting there. Vlad pulled out and whispered in Danny's ear.

"What are they looking like?"

Danny raised his eyes to look at them. "Shocked. I think Paulina's fainted, I don't see her," the boy whispered back.

"Good."

Vlad kissed Danny again, but only shortly. Then, he moved to his neck kissing the flesh all the while. Danny blushed even harder.

"You can stop, they're not watching anymore," he whispered.

But (fortunately) Vlad didn't stop. Instead, he looked up. "Make sure they all faint," he said before returning to his work.

"Danny? What is going on?" asked Tucker, looking at Danny and Vlad in disbelief.

"I'll explain later," Danny said, blushing as red as a tomato. Sam giggled.

"This is awesome! We have a yaoi couple!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Tucker rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's behaviour and looked back to the still busily making out halfas.

"We think we're gonna leave now…" Tucker said awkwardly, dragging Sam along with him.

Danny looked at his school rival's table and noticed that Kwan was ready to faint. Dash, meanwhile, was having a huge nose bleed, which made Danny giggle.

Vlad picked up his champagne glass. "I think I need more," he said.

Danny smirked and poured the alcohol to his companion's glass. "I think so too," he said and drank some straight from the bottle.

Vlad laughed. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"Oh, you mean I'm not cute all the time?" Danny asked.

"No, in fact you are cute all the time."

"Yay, thankies! I think we need to drink more for this!" Danny exclaimed and drank more.

Vlad stole the bottle from him and drank the half of it at once. "Yes, we do."

Once again, Vlad kissed Danny and this time the youth responded. Their tongues danced together, trying to get to each other's mouths.

Weirdly, Danny found himself liking it.

His enemy, many years older man was making out with him and liked it!

Danny tried to pull out but failed, when he felt a hand run down his tights.  
He gasped at the feeling and looked at Vlad.

Right then, Tucker and Sam came back. They saw the scene and almost fainted. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Danny pulled out and looked them pleading. "Sorry, I still can't explain."

Tucker shook his head. "Hell with that, but why are you two so…close to each other? I thought you each other!"

Vlad answered this time. "I actually don't hate you. I simply dislike you."

Danny looked at him. "Then why do you act like you do?"

Vlad shuggered. "Dunno. Why can't you just give in to me?" he threw back.

Danny fumed. "I want to live, dammit!"

"Let's take some pictures of this," Tucker said. Sam kicked him for some reason.

"So your 'friends' have fainted?" Vlad asked. Danny looked at their table and indeed saw the whole trio on the floor, looking like vegetables.

"Yeah, they're out," he reported.

"Good," Vlad said again.

Then he kissed Danny once again, but the youth pulled out quickly.

Danny was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He made out with his enemy and liked it!  
This was really alarming.

The teen shook his head and ran out of the lounge, ignoring the shouts from his friends and Vlad.

**--X--**

**1. – **God, I've always wanted to write that! That's the only reason.

**2. – **I think Alexander's a cool middle name, so I used it. Have something against it?

**A/N: **Blah. I finally finished this! It took me almost a week…  
Now review! I NEED CREDIT!

With lots of champagne, Abunai-san.


	5. Shut up and sleep with me

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm back or something like that. I enjoy my life right now so please forgive me if this is rushed.

And actually I'm kinda busy, 'cause my friend's birthday is at Friday. So yeah, I have to take care of everything.

And my own one is next week's Thursday! I'm finally gonna be fourteen! YAY FOR ME!!

Now enjoy chapter V!

**-- Shut up and sleep with me. --**

Vlad found Danny in the upper floor leaning on a railing.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No…just thinking…" Danny answered off-minded.

"Oh? What were you thinking?" the man asked, leaning to the railing beside Danny.

Danny stayed silent for a while. "Us. You know back in the lounge…" he trailed off.

The man understood immediately. "You mean when we made out?"

The youth blushed at that, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, that."

Vlad snorted arrogantly. "What about that? It's past, gone, away, fucked of-"

Danny shook his head, luckily cutting Vlad's rambling off.

"About that…I kinda liked it…" he said looking to the ocean, avoiding the others gaze.

Vlad felt something stung in his chest. Was it the infamous stung of love or just a bug that had been able to climb his hair- erm, _smooth_ legs even that far?

"What?"

Danny looked at him, desperate.

"I don't know! I really don't! It just felt so frickin' good! I just gave in to the sensation. I've been fighting against for, what, four days! I can't stand it! I just simply have to have sleep with you! But I can't cause it's simply wrong, and you're older and my parents don't like you, well my mother doesn't-"

Danny was cut off when Vlad kissed him.

"Shut up and sleep with me," he whispered.

Danny's eyes were wide as sources. "What?"

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "You heard me."

Danny anime sweat dropped. "Didn't you listen to me at all?"

"Shut up and sleep with me, c'mon aha and sleep with me…" Vlad sang, not listening at all.

Danny felt kinda light-headed. He vaguely remembered drinking a lot back in the lounge, but it didn't matter at the moment.  
The love of his life was right in front of him, just as willing as he was.

To hell with all that rambling that he just had. Right now he had only one thing in mind…

"You're young, you're free, why don't you sleep with me," Vlad still sang.

Danny smirked and pulled Vlad down a bit so he could kiss him.

Vlad was a bit shocked first, but then the alcohol in his blood took effect and he started responding eagerly.

As the two were making out again, Skulker and one of his random bitches came around the corner.

"Vlad! I- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!!" he yelled when he saw the two halfas making out again.

"What are you doing? No matter, thought I had something to say about this night, since I met this awesome chick and-"

Vlad was able to pull out a bit, but failed when Danny wiggled his tongue on the others lips. "We-nn-are-ump-kinda-ah-busy," he managed for response.

"Yea I can see that…" Skulker said, out of breath by shock.

"But I still don't get how you two got together," he said awkwardly.

Danny pulled out of the kiss. "It just sorta happened," he said before Vlad claimed his mouth again.

"Yeah…" the hunter said, looking a little out of this world. "Well I'll be staying in Hayley's cabin…" he trailed off.

"My name's Ashley," the girl said and glared at Skulker.

"Whatever. I'll see you two around," Skulker said awkwardly to the still making out couple.  
He looked at Ashley seductively and they left to her cabin.

"So yours is empty?" Danny asked, pulling out of the kiss.

Vlad smirked in a very meaningful way. He took the other in bridal style and they started retreating in Vlad's now empty room.

Now, my dear readers, you probably know what will ensue…

S  
M  
U  
T  
!

Oh-ho-hou yeah!

**--X--**

A/N: Oh, yes! Finally we're gonna have some smut! Oh, and now's a good chance to make me happy by reviewing.

YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE SMUT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME CREDIT!!

By the way, I'm trying to update my Kingdom Hearts fic _Love and Other Disasters_ while writing this, too. So bear with me if you don't see this updatet so often. But I'll try my best.

For you to know, the song Vlad sang is 'Shut up and sleep with me' by Sin with Sebastian.  
I listened to that while writing this. I'm such a pervert…

…Smut…

Oh yeah, smut will ensue! Remember to read next time!

With lots of bad and perverted songs, Abunai-san.


	6. SMUT

**A/N: **A new chapter! Let the party begin! There will be few more chapters and then I'll start a new fan fic. Vlad and Danny in jail, together! Hell yeah!

Thanks to the reviewing people. You rock, dude!

WARNING! TWO MEN – YES, MEN – MAKING SERIOUSLY OUT! BEWARE OF THE YAOINESS!!!!

Enjoy chapter VI .

**-- S.M.U.T. --**

Danny didn't really how the hell had he ended up there, laying almost naked on Vlad's very soft - and I do mean soft, bed.

Anyway, there he was Vlad kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"H-hey Vlad…" Danny tried to ask, but the other silenced him when he bit down on Danny's neck.

"V-Vlad…" Danny tried again, but even less success than last time.

Vlad looked down at his face. "I like it how you say my name," the old pervert said, before returning to the others neck again.  
**  
**"No, I had something to say," the other whimpered when Vlad ran his lips down the others bare stomach.

"Vlad…" Danny felt himself being turned around and he felt something on his ass.

"AAAAHHH!!"

Danny looked around his shoulder to Vlad. "That hurt!"

Vlad grinned, the bedroom glint in his eyes. "That's my intention," he said, thrusting again. Harder, I might say.

"Haa!"

Too thin. Danny thought that Vlad simply didn't there--.

"Fucking _sadist_!!"

Vlad chuckled. "That I may be," he said, before returning to his previsious work.

"…Haa!" Danny screamed again, louder this time. He felt like his precious body was torn in two halves.

'If he keeps doing this,' Danny thought 'I'll probably die.'

Vlad, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Danny was even more than he had expected. Much more. So he continued on literally torturing the younger male.

Danny felt like he was being torn apart again. The others movements teased him all the while, making it hard to breath. "S-stop!"

"Shut up, you like it anyway," the other whispered huskily, doing his thing again.

"Hmph!" the teen made a sound, that sounded like something from between whimper and a snort. Danny's back ached and he was having a really hard time.

"No more," Danny moaned.

"But I'm not done yet, Daniel,"

"How can you not?!" the teen yelled but was silenced when Vlad thirsted harder to his ass, this time not having his unwilling partner complaining.

"Hnn!" Danny let out, when he felt something like liquid being poured in to his ass.

"What did you do?" he asked, trying to look at the other through his half-lidded eyes.

"What? I simply came," Vlad stated innocently and rolled off Danny and beside him.

"Well, that was fast," Danny stated, rather disappointed.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Who said I'm finished with you?"

Danny paled with few degrees, but soon his skin colour returned when the other sucked on his fingers.

"You tried to kill me just now!" Danny exclaimed, remembering the events.

Vlad looked up. "Did I? I simply had fun with you, just as you suggested," Vlad purred, crawling on top of the other again.

Danny fumed. "Yea, I asked you to 'have fun' with me, but I didn't ask you to kill me."

"Aww, come on, it didn't hurt that much," Vlad chuckled.

"It did."

"It possibly couldn't have, since…"

Vlad was cut off when Danny kissed him rather fiercely on the lips.

"Shut up so we can get back to the business," he whispered to the older's ear.

Vlad smirked and sucked on the others fingers again. Danny purred quietly and rubbed himself to the others leg.

"Hey Vlad?" he asked.

"Hmm?" the other responded, while sucking the infamous fingers.

"Where does the word smut come from?" Danny threw.

"Sexy Marvellous Unbelievable and Tasty," Vlad answered, taking his mouth off the fingers.

"Oh. Like S.M.U.T?"

"Yeah. Like that," Vlad answered before latching himself beside Danny.

Danny rubbed himself against the others legs, as if intending of sleeping there.

"You're _not_ sleeping there," Vlad warned.

"Hmm," Danny sighed happily.

"Really," Vlad said trying to shake the other off. "Let go."

"You have smooth legs. Do you shave?" the teen asked, running a finger down the others legs.

"That's a secret. Now, let go," Vlad demanded.

But Danny didn't listen, he just let his heavy eyelids drop and wait for dreams to take him.

"Daniel?" Vlad called, trying to wake Danny up. "Hello, Daniel?"

The other didn't respond so Vlad assumed he was asleep or dead, as he already halfly was.

Vlad decided it was time to sleep too. He yawned to his hand and made himself comfortable with the silk pillows.

'Should I tell him tomorrow? Nah, he'll probably find it out in the morning…'

With that, the old perverted fruit loop finally fell asleep.

**--X--**

A/N: So here. This was my first smut scene, so please forgive me for this shit. I'm such a pervert…  
NOW, YOU WOULD FINALLY FUCKING REVIEW?!!!!

Ten more reviews and maybe I'll consider of updating.

With lots of badly written smutty scenes, Abunai-san.


	7. Yes, no, maybe so

**A/N: **I said I'd update if I get ten more reviews, but now for Christmas I think I could update. Thanks to all those sweet people who gave me credit. I absolutely love you! This is the kinda the final chapter, there will be a prologue or two coming.

Enjoy chapter VII!

**--Yes, no, maybe so. --**

"Good morning sunshine! The world says hello to you!" Skulker exclaimed first thing in the morning.

Danny groaned and turned around on the soft (and I do mean soft) bed. The world was too frickin' early.  
His head hurt and he only vaguely remembered what happened last night.

He froze when he felt something move right beside him under the silk sheets. He looked down and saw…

"VLADIMIR BLOODY MASTERS!!"

"Daniel, don't yell. I'm still sleeping," Vlad drawled, covering his head with a pillow.

"What the hell am I doing here?" yelled Danny, ignoring Vlad's whining.

Vlad smiled lazily, really having no fucking idea, but you know that smiling confuses people, so he did it anyway.

"What do you think?"

Danny paled as pale as the oh-so-soft sheets. This couldn't be right. He really didn't remember what happened last night, but he had a very bad feeling…

Vlad's (and his own) naked body was to tell enough, so Danny grabbed his clothes, blanket around him and ran from the room screaming the bloody murderer.

"Wait! Won't you have breakfast with us?" Skulker yelled after him.

Vlad smiled happily. What the hell happened last night?

**--X--**

Danny ran like a maniac back to his cabin, where Sam and Tucker were already up.

"Oh Danny! Haven't seen you for a while!" Sam greeted happily.

The raven-haired teen hurriedly threw his clothes all over the place and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When he came back, Tucker looked at him oddly.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I like was at Vlad's cabin…" Danny trailed off.

"And?" the two other asked in unison.

"And… 'Nuh-uh, no way…'"

"Slow down! I don't get a word of what you're saying!" Tucker cut his best friend off, waving his arms furiously around him.

Danny sighed. "I think I slept with Vlad," he repeated slowly.

Tucker and Sam had absolutely nothing to say.

**--X--**

"I had the weirdest dream ever," Vlad stated thoughtfully.

Skulker glanced at him over his massive shoulder. "Really? What was it like?"

"Well, Daniel and me were kinda bumping to each other. First I couldn't stand it, so I was angry, but soon we started flirting (and kissing) with each other. And I think I drank a lot last night so I may have slept with him," Vlad explained.

"…So you dreamed that you slept with him?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah, but I drank a lot so…" Vlad trailed off. The hunter's face lit up. "You mean you really slept with a guy three times younger than you?"

"Yes, no, maybe so."

Skulker cried out in happiness and clutched a heart-shaped pillow tightly in his arms. "YAAAAAAAYY! This is awesome! GAY PEOPLE ROCK MY WORLD!!"

Vlad smiled happily. "Second happy person in this vacation…"

Skulker giggled happily, rolling on his back. It was so wonderful! Finally his boss would give him more money, due to his lover!

"What are you laughing at?"

"Aw, nothing."  
**  
--Later. --**

Tucker, Danny and Sam walked in the lounge to have their last dinner on this damned cruise.

"I can't believe this cruise is over! It felt like two days!" Tucker whined.

"More like two months…" Sam muttered, crossing her arms. "At least we had fun."

"You're right," Tucker smirked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriends shoulder. "What do you think of this vacation, Danny?"

"H-he's here." Danny stuttered, pointing a finger at Vlad and Skulker, who just came from the double doors.

"He must not see me!" Danny said and hid behind Sam.

"Oh, don't worry! They're just waving to us!" Tucker told him happily, waving his arm back to the evil duo. Danny mentally groaned as the evil duo walked over to them, Skulker giggling madly all the while.

"Hello Danny! How does it feel like now that you have slept with a man probably three times older than you?" Vlad asked, smirking.

"OMG! Are you really that old?" Tucker asked, but was ignored.

Danny didn't bother to answer; he only tried to make himself invisible behind his second best friend.

"So, you actually did it?" Tucker asked disbelief in his voice. Danny looked at him apathetically, nodding unwillingly.

Tucker burst in to set of giggles while his girlfriend grinned like a maniac. Vlad smiled, very pleased by Danny's reaction.

"I bloody hate you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh? Didn't seem so last night," Vlad drawled arrogantly.

"You frickin' raped me!" Danny continued.

"It's rape only if the victim says no," Vlad sang, exaiming his nails.

"You did it like, _willingly_?" Tucker managed to ask.

His best friend hung his head in shame.  
The glassed boy almost fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard.

Sam looked down at him in disgust. "But, you're supposed to fight each other!" she exclaimed.

Vlad turned to her. "What do you thing it's going to be like, if we start making out at every chance we've got?"

"We are NOT going to make out at every chance we've got!" Danny protested. All the others ignored him.

Skulker and Tucker giggled madly, Sam looked smug and Vlad smiling his God-awful perverted smile.

Danny was sure he would die.

"You slept with a guy three times older than you!" Tucker said between his giggles.

Danny blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. What was the point of arguing, when nobody listened to you anyway?

So Danny giggled, making everyone turn to look at him. "What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Danny giggled. "I slept with a guy three times older than me," he cackled.

Everyone looked at him, but then Vlad smirked. "Yes, you bloody did."

Sam jumped up and down around her male companions and sang: _Vlad and Danny sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_

Tucker sighed happily. "We have two happy couples in this cruise. I think we need to celebrate it…" he suggested, taking Sam's arm.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "We have plenty of time before we stranded…" Sam and Tucker went out of the lounge to find a peaceful place.

"Shouldn't we celebrate this too?" Vlad asked, taking Danny's hand.

The youth smirked. "Shorty get down, c'mon and get me," he sang.

"Can I come too?" Skulker asked, hopefully.

"What the hell? What would you do with us?" the older halfa asked his eyebrows raised.

Skulker looked like a kid being caught. "I wanted to video-tape that and put it to youtube…"  
he confessed, holding up a video camera.

Vlad's eye twitched, but eventually let it be and led Danny to the infamous closet.

As the new couple made their way to the closet, Skulker sighed happily and tried to hide the few tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Oh, the young, horny love…"

**--X--**

**A/N:** So yeah, there. I wonder about the update without reviews…

YOU KNOW, I DO KNOW HOW FRICKIN MANY READERS I'VE GOT! SO WILL YOU _PLEASE _GIVE ME CREDIT?

Really, one or two more chapters to go. It can't be that hard, can it?

With lots of hung-overs, Abunai-san.


	8. Mr Boombastic

**A/N: **Well, here it is! The last chapter. I'd like to give special thanks to: **spiritmind675 **(Love you, girl!) **animehpgurl, Draama Laama, Xelena, greenpanic6, jhoker **and all those other who were just too lazy to review!  
**  
- **_I love you. A lot. Too bad that I hate you even more, thought. - Me _

**-- Mr. Boombastic. --**

Danny Phantom glared at Vlad Plasmius. "You're a sadist."

"Really? I had no idea," Vlad said sarcastically.

"You almost destroyed Amityville again! Don't you have a life?" Danny exclaimed, waving his hands all around the destroyed town.

The man looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it…"

"I can't let you down! You destroyed many person's home!" the boy accused.

"No-one lost their home," Plasmius pointed out.

"You killed many!"

"Nobody's dead."

"I hate you!"

"I love you,"

Danny let out a cry of frustration and threw a ball of energy towards his enemy/lover. Vlad easily dodged it and looked amusedly at his companion.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Do you have to be so difficult? Nobody's hurt so what are you distressed about?"

Danny's glare only intensified.

"You want me to cheer you up?" Vlad leaned down to whisper in Danny's ear.

The other blushed, but leaned to the man anyway.

"Hey Vlad?" Phantom asked, raising his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"You remember our cruise together?" Danny asked.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "How could I forget? It was just last week,"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, it was awesome. We should do it more often."

"HAH! Your drunk-off-their-ass friends being there, too? I—" the older halfa started, but lost in Danny's puppy dog eyes, he changed his line.

"-think that would be a very good idea."

"Fine, Little Badger, I think it's okay…"

Danny frowned to this. "You always call me that. Why can't I call you a fruit loop?"

The man's eye twitched. "Because I don't like the name."

The boy smirked. "Then I'll call you…Mr. Boombastic."

"What the hell? Mr. Boombastic?! Where did that come from?" Vlad exclaimed, confused.

"Well, you seem to 'Boom' things up, so…" Danny said suggestively, wiggling his hips.

His enemy/lover smirked in his pervert way and they finally land down to the ground, just to find a new place to continue their conversation or do something else…

**-- Next day in school. --**

"So…" Tucker asked while sitting on Danny's desk. "How's Vladdy these days?"

Danny raised his gaze. "Fine, we just saw each other yesterday. Why?"

The glassed boy shuggered innocently, but the glint in his eyes gave him away. "Nothing, just wondering."

"What?"

Sam popped once again from nowhere grinning happily. "You told him Tuck?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm just getting there," he waved off.

Danny looked more confused than ever. "What the bloody hell?"

Sam giggled while Tucker told him. "Sam's parents got five tickets for a three day long cruise, but they had other plans, so they gave them to Sam."

Right then Dash, who had been listening them, fell from his seat, apparently fainted. Nobody paid attention to him.

"So, what cha think? Would we do it again?"

Danny watched their happy expressions. He remembered having lots of drinks, sex, craziness and fun at the old cruise.

Only he wondered about Vlad and Skulker coming there too.

…Nah, Skulker had been whining about going to a cruise and even Vlad had admitted that he'd like to do it again.

So he's answer was simple as possible.

"Hell yes."

**--X--**

**A/N:** Done! It was short, but who needs a longer chapter anyway? Now, please review and tell me should I write a sequel!

With lots of craziness, Abunai-san.


End file.
